


Ошибка 51

by Siore



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Forse Awakens
Genre: Gen, Юмор, исторический анекдот
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 06:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21011408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore
Summary: Подлинная история гибели системы Хосниан





	Ошибка 51

Кайло Рен быстро шел по коридорам «Старкиллера». Его душила злость: проклятый мятежник умудрился ускользнуть — а тайна убежища Люка Скайуокера так и осталась нераскрытой. Сноук за это не похвалит. А уж как позлорадствует Хакс...  
Погруженный в мрачные мысли, он не заметил, как оказался в модуле связи. В помещении было пусто — лишь в дальнем углу за двумя мониторами сидел одинокий техник, занятый работой.  
Кайло притормозил, стараясь успокоить дыхание. Затянутая в черную перчатку рука сжалась в кулак, сминая хрупкие незримые нити Силы.  
— Тебе не уйти, По Дэмерон. — Низкий голос, слегка искаженный вокодером маски, прозвучал угрожающе. — Я найду карту — даже если мне придется вырвать ее у тебя и твоего дроида вместе с мозгами.  
Техник был в наушниках и не мог ничего услышать и испугаться — однако отчего-то вздрогнул. Задумчиво уставившись в монитор, он подался вперед и медленно вдавил несколько клавиш. Курсор на экране побежал влево, стирая цепочку символов.  
Кайло Рен ничего этого не заметил. Со злостью стукнув кулаком по консоли и случайно попав по какой-то клавише со стрелочкой, он стремительно вышел. 

...Хакс ворвался в командную рубку буквально с мороза, на ходу скидывая шинель.  
— Надеюсь, трансляцию моей речи в Республике услышали. Уверен, они предпочтут капитулировать без единого выстрела. Установите связь с Хосниан-Прайм.  
— Есть, сэр, — связист кивнул и пробежался пальцами по клавишам. Хакс терпеливо ждал.  
— Ошибка соединения, — сообщил синтезированный компьютером голос.  
Хакс озадаченно нахмурился:  
— Что еще за...  
— Ошибка соединения, — равнодушно повторил компьютер. — Узел связи вне зоны доступа.  
В динамиках что-то щелкнуло, и после секундной паузы машина продолжила все так же размеренно:  
— Готовность главного орудия девяносто девять процентов.  
Хаксу показалось, что он ослышался.  
— Поиск целей завершен. Загрузка координат завершена.  
— Что-о?! — Хакс наконец осознал происходящее, и его прошиб холодный пот. — Нет! Отменить задачу! Срочно!  
— Начинаю инициацию заряда, — электронный мозг был неумолим.  
— Нет! Остановите!  
Хакс спешно нажимал на клавиши, запуская все известные ему резервные программы отката системы и с ужасом видя, как на экранах командных дисплеев множится череда одинаковых системных оповещений: «Ошибка 51 — соединение невозможно. Ошибка 51. Ошибка 51...»  
— Главное орудие активировано. Отсчет до выстрела: три... два... один...  
— Не-е-ет!!  
Из главного орудия «Старкиллера» вырвались ревущие потоки алого пламени и, разделяясь на лету, устремились сквозь гиперпространство.  
— Крифф...  
Хакс обессиленно опустился в кресло перед главным монитором, по темному экрану которого бежала одинокая ярко-оранжевая строчка статуса: «Цели поражены». Ниже следовал список целей. Вся система Хосниан.  
— Что это было? — внезапно севшим голосом вопросил генерал.  
— Не могу сказать, сэр, — девочка-оператор выглядела виноватой. — Неопознанный системный сбой. Мы анализируем поток данных, причина будет найдена и устранена, сэр.  
— Я почувствовал возмущение в Силе, — заявил Кайло Рен с порога рубки. — Для нашей мощи больше нет преград: Республика уничтожена.  
— Да, вот только произошло это несколько незапланированно, — ядовито отозвался Хакс, — а Первый орден в перспективе потерял населенную и богатую звездную систему. Они могли бы сдаться, но...  
На пульте замигал сигнал, означающий установление голосвязи высшего приоритета.  
— Верховный лидер Сноук ждет нашего доклада, — отрывисто бросил Хакс, направляясь в комнату связи. — Постарайтесь его не злить, Рен.  
Ступив на проекционную площадку, Хакс склонил голову перед десятиметровой голограммой сморщенного старика в парчовом халате.  
— Верховный лидер, Республика отклонила наши предложения о мире.  
Генерал сглотнул, выдержал пару секунд паузы и добавил:  
— Республики больше нет.  
С минуту длилось тягостное молчание. Наконец Сноук соизволил отреагировать, растянув губы в неприятной улыбочке:  
— Я знаю, генерал. Повелеваю армиям Первого ордена взять под контроль центральные миры. Мой ученик, помоги генералу Хаксу и заодно исправь свою ошибку.  
— Учитель?..  
— Используй гнев по назначению.  
— Да, учитель.  
Стальная маска надежно скрывала лицо, но недовольства в голосе скрыть не смогла.  
— Генерал Хакс, все ли ты понял?  
Хакс понял далеко не все, но предпочел не возражать.  
— Да, повелитель.  
— Ступайте.  
...Проводив взглядом обоих, Сноук тяжело вздохнул:  
— Как тот, понимаешь, так и этот, — проворчал он, отключая связь. — И вот с такими кадрами приходится спасать Галактику!


End file.
